Protector of the New World
by Monkeysrcomintogetu
Summary: America has gone for thousands of years without a protector. It is about time, someone steps up and guards over this New World.
1. Chapter 1: Deported

**Protector of the New World**

**The story of the American Dragon, even before he knew he was the American Dragon.**

Sorry if you want me to update any of my current stories, I have had a major slump in my writing. Kinda lost the will…so I'm hoping a new story, will bring me back to life.

This story takes place 26 years in the past…but it will soon, pick up to more current times. Plus, this story will be very short!

Warning: I do not own any of the characters named on American Dragon: Jake Long. Very, very minor characters might be made by my own creations. But everyone else isn't mine!

**  
Chapter One: Deported **

It was June 2, 1980. Eighteen dragons headed into the giant convention center, where an important meeting was being held here in Hong Kong. Each of these dragons knew each other, as they all have grown up here in China. These were the Chinese Dragons, each sent here for an unknown reason.

As each one of those dragons flew into the almost empty building, they dragoned down and hopped into an empty seat. One dragon in particular, that goes by the name of Lao Shi. He, and his trusted animal guardian and friend, Fu Dog settled into the second row and fourth seat in the meeting area. Lao Shi looked over at a dear friend of his, Chang, that he had often felt feelings for her in past years. She was sitting 3 seats, down from him.

As all eighteen seats were quickly filled, whispered conversations started to break out between the groups. But about 5 minutes later, they were all dead silent as four other dragons flew up above them, and dragoned down into four seats up on the front stage. These special dragons were the leaders of this union, the Dragon Council Members: Councilor Pausaza, Councilor Teron, Councilor Bailia, and the newest council member, Councilor Kulde.

"Chinese Dragons…" Councilor Pausaza called out to the crowd. "You all are probably wondering why we have called you all today."

At the remark, some dragons gave a smirk, or a raise of the eyebrow. Most just wanted to get this over with, and get back to their lives. Others thought they were getting punished, or scolded.

"It seems there has been an increase in Magical Creatures migrating to the New World, of America." Councilor Bailia stood up, and spoke out.

She was followed by Councilor Kulde, who looked the youngest out of all the groups. "And a dramatic increase in the crime there too…"

The small rookie stood out a bit, and the Chinese Dragons all had puzzled looks on their faces. Teron stared down at Kulde, and proceeded with his say in this. "As we are trying to say is, America has been without a magical protector for thousands of years now. And with the increase of creatures going there, and the decrease in here, we have decided to send one of you dragons, to America."

A sudden shriek of gasps echoed through the building. "What?" Many spoke out. "You can't do this to us!" Said some more… Lao Shi and Fu stared back and forth at one another.

"Silence!!" Yelled Master Teron.

Suddenly, the young and brave Chang stood up from her seat. She moved back her long hair, and pressed her hands down on the chair above her. "Councilors, why have you decided to send one of us to that, place." She couldn't even get the nerve to say it.

"Because we need a protector!" Master Pausaza yelled out, with his deep voice. "And China is the most populated place with dragons! Just look around," the eighteen stared down each person in a row. It did seem, crowded, "There are eighteen of you! Many of you are not even protecting anymore! We need that kind of help in other places, besides here!"

The sound of his voice still rang in their ears. For now, they were all silent. "So, any volunteers?" Bailia crossed her arms. The room remained silence.

Councilor Teron was getting angered by their selfishness. "If no one volunteers, then we shall pick someone ourselves!!"

"There's no way I'm going." Chang still in standing position turn to the side and crossed her arms. "Those pathetic Americans, they have it too good over there. I would never want to get reduced, to that low of person."

"Yeah!" Rose up Lei, another Chinese Dragon.

Soon, the yelling became more and more fierce. "Those Americans have diminished their culture to nothing! What makes you think we want that to happen to our culture!!?" Xerie, an older dragon yelled out to the crowd.

"I've grown up here my whole life! No one is going to force me to leave!!" "I have six children! None of switch plan to leave their home!"

More and more started shouting their thoughts. The roar of complaints grew even louder. The Dragon Council held out their arms, trying to calm down the crowd…but these people were very sure, they did not want to leave.

There were only two people in the crowd that wasn't arguing; Lao Shi and Fu. Fu Dog looked up at Lao Shi from a deep seat. "Sheesh, would you here these whiners."

Lao Shi too, felt the same way. He couldn't believe that dragons, one of the most politically advanced creatures on the face of the Earth, could act such a way. It was their job to protect magical creatures, no matter where they were at. So to see them act this way was unbelievable. Finally, he couldn't take it any more. "Ai yah," he whispered, and quickly rose onto his feet. "Ah, Councilors…" as if he were a loud siren, the crowd was instantly silent. The Dragon Masters stood to their feet, and stared at the short little man speaking out to them. "I am willing to move to America."

"What!?" Chang through up her arms, and stared down at him. "You couldn't be serious?"

"I am." He frowned at her.

Chang felt deeply disturbed with his decision. "Surely, you will reconsider…" But Lao Shi's choice was final.

"Very well," Councilor Bailia smiled down at the Chinese Dragon. "First thing Thursday, Chinese Dragon Lao Shi, will be put on the first plane, to New York City. With plane fee paid for by us."

"Before which, you will attend an important meeting here regarding the magical sites and high crime areas of the city." Lao Shi nodded. "And once again, we are greatly honored in your choice, Master Lao Shi."

Lao Shi bowed, and slowly walked out of his row. One by one, each dragon exited the area. Chang kept a close eye onto Lao Shi, staring him down. By eventually she dragoned up, and flew out the area.

As Lao Shi walked in human form out into the sunny morning, Fu Dog closely stayed by him. In a way, he couldn't believe he would offer to go like that. Lao Shi's family has lived in his area for generations…moving would be a drastic change. "You sure about this Lao Shi?" He turned his head, and stared at him.

Lao Shi kept his stare forward, not even to look down at him. "Yes, I am sure." He explained.

"How do you think Susan is gonna react to this?" Fu was referring to Lao Shi's only child, Susan. She had just turned 12, and she'll probably have a say about this sudden move.

"She will just have to adjust." His mind was made final. "A dragon's job is to protect the World, not just here in Hong Kong."

"Hmm…and what about money?"

"I have some saved up. But maybe if we are ever in need of money, I can always open up that electronics shop I've always dreamed about…"

Fu Dog nodded his head. He didn't mind moving that much either. Mostly because he was a dog and roaming around was his nature. "Well, wherever you're goin', count me in. I heard the Big Apple is full of Chow-chows, and you know how I love Chow-chow!!!" Lao Shi could only roll his eyes, and pat gently on top of Fu Dog's head, as the continued to walk down to their home.

* * *

**I am not trying to offend any Americans. For one, I am an American, so that would be to offend myself xD. But it's just the sake, of showing how much these people don't want to leave China. **

**Also, I will try to update as soon as I can. But expect one, maybe two chapters for me to finish this story. I intend it to be short, so that's how it's going to happen!!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Actual Protector

**Chapter Two: An Actual Protector**

It was time again, for the mandatory dragon's meeting that accounted for every dragon above the age 18. The meeting was held at the newly designed Dragon Council Temple, over on Isle of Draco. There was expected to be three hundred dragons at this meeting, many of which didn't plan to go.

This meeting was an informal meeting, just a yearly check of the stats and percentage rates of certain areas of the world. It was a time where the Dragon Council could show any new products or spells that could help of the dragons as they guard over their countries. But even being informal, this meeting was a long one; last year's was over 12 hours, many guessed it would be the same for this year.

Two late comers were barely entering onto the island now. "Come on Fu Dog, we are going to be late!" Lao Shi pulled Fu on a leash, because without it, he wouldn't go.

"Come on old man cut me some slack, I was up all night with the baby!"

"Well pick up the pace; we could be missing very important topics!!" He voice was stern.

Fu rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, like any of this stuff is actually important! I don't know why you always take me on these things!" Suddenly, Fu's collar was jerked by his leash, and he went dashing forward. The two made it, to the front of the Temple.

Each of the dragons gathered into the already crowded building this early September morning. Most were tired, others were angry that they were forced to come by other relatives. But there were a few young bright eye dragons that were anxious to witness this meeting.

Councilor Andam looked over the group of dragons, and figured it was time to begin. "Welcome Dragons of the World!" He stood up, and held out his arms to greet out their guests. "To the 1995 Dragon's Gathering!" A big roar of yelling and screaming went through the Temple. But the Councilor's were sure it wouldn't last.

"Before we begin," Councilor Omina stood up just as Andam was sitting down. "We would like to welcome our newest Council member, Master Kukulkhan.

A quick wave was from Councilor Kukulkhan, "I am honored, to be here."

"With that out of the way, let us bring up our first issue for today…"

Three hours past, and the topics were getting duller. Many of the dragons were sleeping, or almost to the point. Even Fu Dog, was drooling a bit at this time. "FU DOG!" Lao Shi whispered out to his canine companion. Fu Dog jumped to his feet, and shook his head. "This is very important dragon politics; there will be no time for sleeping!"

Fu Dog stared at him, as if he was serious. "Oh yeah, like how India's magical creature percentage is decreasing is really important!!!" He voice was growing louder. Lao Shi shhed him, as the next topic was being presented.

It was now 10:00am, 5 hours since this meeting started. Their topics seemed redundant, or totally pointless. Most, if not all, the dragons were practically asleep. Even Lao Shi rested his elbow on his arm rest, and leaned against it.

"…If this continues, Australia will need to find a protector soon…" Councilor Kulde finished saying. "Which brings us to our final topic," Suddenly, everyone got up from their seats, and actually paid attention. If this was the last topic, it meant after they all can go home. "Master Lao Shi," Lao Shi jumped from his seat, and stood up and faced the Council. "We feel its best, for you to step down."

That sudden request was a little too much for Lao Shi. "What?" He gaped. The crowd seemed confused too; it was very rare that the Council would request someone to step down from their duties.

"No offense Lao Shi, but we have been noticing a small lag in your work." Kulde added.

Councilor Andam stood up, to testify also. "You've been protecting America for over 15 years now, Chinese Dragon. Your age has progressed, you're probably tired…that is why we are proposing you step down, and we finally get America its own protector."

Fu Dog jumped out of his seat, and tugged on Lao Shi's outfit. "Then can't do this to you! Tell them off, go ahead!"

Lao Shi held out his hand, to calm down Fu. "I am fully aware that my job was temporary. And I am finding my strength decreasing; therefore I will allow you to find a proper, American Dragon."

"Very well," Chang stood up. "We have agreed to find a younger dragon, this time. Where they will be shipped to America, and train with their Master…anyone interested?"

The sudden fact that their kid might rule over a country, gave a sudden vibe of life throughout the room. An older dragon, about age 25, stood up. "My daughter, she has just turned 8. Her and her trainer would be honored to serve as the American Dragon."

"No!" Another male dragon stood up, this time a bit older than the last one. "My son is 6 years old, and he has already received his dragon powers! My wife and he could move to America, while I stay here and guard over my home country."

"Mt daughter and I live on an island near America; it wouldn't be that much of a change if we shifted to the New York area."

More and more parents or other relatives offered their younger children to step in as the new protector of America.

Chang held up her hand, and the roar slowly decreased. "So Lao Shi, who shall you, chose?"

Lao Shi looked over at the group of people. Some were giving him looks, of sorrow or anguish. Others nodded their head, as if they were sure their son or daughter would be picked. But Lao Shi had other plans, on his mind. He felt that someone more deserving, would be better for this post. "Against all your, candidates, I have decided to chose a different person. My daughter, she has a 2 year old son. And because of our generation pattern, he should have the genes." Mixed faces appeared on the audience. "I request him, to be the official, American Dragon."

A third of the Dragon Councilors shook their heads. It was very acceptable that a Dragon of a certain place would want their successor to be a family relative. "You are willing to wait for your grandson to reach of age?" Lao Shi nodded his head. Councilor Andam smiled. "Very well, in the meantime, we shall find an appropriate Master for him."

Chang was just about to get up, and put her say into all this, when Lao Shi spoke again. "Actually, I would like to request for me, to be his Dragon Master."

Uproar of gasps went through the building. The biggest, went from Councilor Chang. With the floor all empty, it was finally her turn to speak. "We will not accept of this!! It's against tradition! Surely you know this, Lao Shi."

But Councilor Kulde had a tentative look on his face. And more and more, that look started to lighten up. "We always could make an exception on Master Lao Shi's case."

And even more shocked face appeared on Chang. It was unthinkable to even offer to teach a family member, but it was even crazier that they would even look into this. "What? Councilors, you can't be buying into this! How can we go against thousands of years of traditions and culture!?"

"The Chinese Dragon has proved himself worthy." Master Omina tried to lighten up the mood. The other dragons in the room frowned upon this choice, just as much as Chang did.

"Yes, Master Lao Shi seemed to be very dedicated to his duties. And he was the one to put and end to the Dark Dragon." Andam added.

"How are we sure of this…" Chang crossed her arms. Puzzled expressions went through the room. Chang cleared her throat. "I'm just saying, it goes against tradition."

"It would save us the trouble of sending a trainer for his grandson…"

Councilor Kulde rejoiced his hands upward. "It's settled then. Master Lao Shi, we grant you the request to train, young Jake Long. But remember, the reason we do not allow family to train family, is because they become lazier, less obedient. So we expect much more, for you grandson."

Councilor Andam agreed. "By which, he must be a model student, before we grant full permission. But for now, Lao Shi you remain the protector of America until he reaches of age."

"With that said, this year's meeting is completed. Go as you please." Every dragon in the room dragoned up, and flew to the exits. Lao Shi remained in human form, and walked out of the arena with Fu on his leash. "And remember Lao Shi," he turned over to Councilor Kulde, "We do not grant requests like this often. So do not expect a second chance, if he fails." Lao Shi bowed his head in respect, and continued on his way.

* * *

**The Dragon Council favored Lao Shi, since he did stop the greatest threat to the Dragons (well, for now at least), that is why the granted this request. **

**I decided to add that they expected Jake to be a model student, but in reality he never was much, Lol. **

**So yeah, this is pretty much THE END. I'm not sure if I want to add a test, or something to show the Dragon Council that Jake is worthy of being the American Dragon, but this is where I wanted the story to end. So if you were expecting some Jake, well, all you got was Lao Shi.**


End file.
